What The Hell
by coolchic79260
Summary: Addie and Cheyenne have always been cool with each other but what happens if they let their brothers Feud get to them? What will go down?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I got this Idea from watching Impact tonight and I got to thinking about what would happen if Hardy and Anderson's sisters Feuded. Well heres what I think Will happen :D :D And I own nothing but my OC's Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"So I'm finally going to get a shot at the TNA Knockout Championship?" Ken's little sister Cheyenne asked as she got ready for her 6 knockout tag team match in whom she was teaming up with Allen's sister Mandy and Jeff's sister Addie to take on Jenna, Ellen and Melody.

"Well you're going to fight Addie for the number 1 contenders spot from what I heard." Morgan's sister Rosa said despite their brothers being annoying they got along

"Hardy's sister?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah pretty much." Rosa said

"Well I guess it'll be ok since her brother is an asshole and I don't mean an asshole like my brother calls the fans." Cheyenne said

"You mean an asshole like a complete douchebag?" Mandy asked as she got ready

"Exactly." Cheyenne laughed

"I mean seriously the guy sucks at being a heel." Mandy laughed then tried to imamate Jeff "I'm the Anti Christ of Professional Wrestling but I also blow on Hogan, Bischoff and Flair." Then she, Rosa, Megan, and Cheyenne broke out laughing

"But I suck because I lost to an asshole which means I suck in more ways than one." Cheyenne said imitating Jeff then she laughed hard along with MRM

"Oh man if Addie wasn't an awesome person we would say that she was evil like her brothers." Rosa laughed

"Yeah." Megan laughed "Although her brother Matt is fatter than that woman over in the WWE what's her name?"

"Vickie Guerrero and you're right he is fat." Rosa laughed

"Hey everybody I wanted out of the WWE so I gained a couple of pounds so I would let myself go." Mandy said imitating Matt then she broke out laughing along with the others

"Ok I like Addie but her family is fucked up." Cheyenne said

"Agreed." MRM said nodding their heads

_**.x.**_

"The Following 6 Knockout Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Glamorous Jenna Jarrett, Ellen Flair and Melody!" JB Announced

_**We flyin' first class up in the sky  
We flyin' first class, livin' the life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy**_

_Glamorous _by _Fergie _played and Jenna, Ellen and Melody came out wearing Glamorous shirts which are like the Fortune shirts but instead of the Circle with the 4 it's a circle with a G in it and instead of the Black and White shirts they're Pink and White. They also had on Pink Skinny Jeans and Pink knee high boots. When they got in the ring they scowled at the Fans then waited as another theme song started up

_**I build my soul on rock and roll  
Someone told me that kids don't rock no more  
oh oh oh oh its time to win  
I build my soul on rock and roll  
But someone told me that kids don't rock no more  
oh oh oh oh its time to win**_

"And their opponents first representing MRM from Gainesville, Georgia Mandy!"

_Time To Win _by _Down With Webster _played and Mandy came out wearing a Navy and Red Ruffle Tub Top, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When she got to the end of the stage she glared at Glamorous and they glared right back.

_**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**_

"And her Tag team partner first from Green Bay, Wisconsin Cheyenne Anderson!" JB Announced

_S.O.S _by _Rihanna _played and Cheyenne came out wearing a Red Banded Pleasant Top, Red Skinny Jeans and a pair red Converse low tops. After she came out she slapped the hands of the fans then went over and hi fived Mandy and the final theme song played

_**Happiness for misery, I want it  
Cut me up and leave me, for dead  
Sacrifice a simple life, no return  
Kiss the wife and kids goodbye, for good**_

"And finally their tag team partner from Cameron, North Carolina Addie Hardy!"

_Condemned _by _Dead By Sunrise _played and Addie came out wearing a White With Black Stripe Bow Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of White Converse low tops. When she got next to Mandy and Cheyenne she just looked at them and got in the ring with them following then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Cheyenne and Jenna and when Cheyenne had Jenna in position she did her finisher which is her brothers _Mic Check _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Mandy, Addie Hardy and Cheyenne Anderson!" JB Announced

After they won Ellen and Melody tried to attack her but Mandy went and attacked Ellen and Cheyenne went and attacked Melody but Addie just went to the back and Mandy saw it and glared at her

"_Time to End this" _Mandy thought as she knocked Ellen down then went up on the top rope and did her finisher _MJ Kick _which is a 450 splash at first then turns into a drop kick and she hit on Ellen and Meanwhile Cheyenne went and did the _Mic Check _on Melody then saw Mandy go to the back and followed

"Mandy what's wrong?" Cheyenne asked as she caught up to her

"Addie left us alone to fight off Glamorous!" Mandy said mad

"What? Why would she do that?" Cheyenne asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Mandy said as she found Addie and went up and pushed her "Why did you leave us Hardy?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Addie said as she tried to walk off but Mandy pushed her again

"Tell us you bitch!" Mandy yelled

"You want to know why I did what I did ok I'll tell you I'm sick of riding your guys coattails ok I'm sick of being the knockout for others to depend on ok. From now on Addie Hardy thinks about Addie Hardy only and I will become the TNA Knockout's Champion not you Cheyenne." Addie said sounding stuck up then leaving

"If she wants this to be a war then it's war." Cheyenne growled

_Me: So Addie doesn't want to be Nice anymore huh? This is going to turn out good :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me" Hey Guys I'm back and boy I have alot of Ideas for this so far (Yay for the Anderson/Hardy Fued :D :D) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"So basically Addie said that she doesn't want to help the other Knockout's anymore?" Rosa asked as her, Megan, Mandy and Cheyenne were in Megan and Rosa's hotel room

"Yep and she also said I wasn't getting the Knockout's Championship." Cheyenne said

"After what Addie said you deserve it way more than her." Megan said

"Yeah I would rather be trapped in a room with Flair trying to make me 'Ride Space Mountain' with him than see Addie Hardy hold that belt." Mandy said

"Did he really try to ask you to ride Space Mountain with him?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah but Allen found out and well…you remember Flair being attacked darning that one taping?" Mandy asked

"Allen did that?" Rosa asked

"You bet." Mandy smiled

"Wow is Flair desperate or what?" Cheyenne asked "And I thought the dude was married."

"He is but I bet he's one of those guys who want 1000 women at a time." Laughed Mandy

"I agree." Rosa laughed

"Same here." Megan laughed

"Please the only way he's going to get 1000 women is when he has a lot of Money." Mandy laughed

"Which he doesn't." Cheyenne laughed

"My point exactly." Mandy Laughed "So what are you going to do about Addie?"

"I don't know yet but I'm going to call her out tomorrow night." Cheyenne said "I want to know the whole story because I'm not falling for the 'I'm sick of riding your coattails' Story."

"I thought that was a bunch of BS." Mandy said "Then again those Hardy's are full of shit."

"Agreed." Cheyenne said "And we thought Addie was the only exception."

"But she's exactly like her brothers only less fat." Laughed Mandy and the others laughed as well

"That I can agree on." Cheyenne laughed then she got up "Well I'm going to my room night."

"I'll come with you I'm tired myself." Mandy said as she got up as well "Night ladies."

"Night guys." Rosa said as Mandy and Cheyenne left

"Oh man we need our own place." Mandy said as they got to their room and she laid down on her bed

"Why not stay with your brother?" Cheyenne asked

"I don't want to be a bother." Mandy said "Besides I don't want him and Katie waking me up at night."

"How about you get an apartment like Ally." Cheyenne suggested

"But I want one big enough so I can also live with Megan and Rosa and you too." Mandy said

"Basicly you want a place so you can live with your friends' right?" Cheyenne asked

"Exactly." Mandy smiled as she fell asleep

"Must have been tired." Cheyenne said as she changed into one of her brothers Shirts then fell asleep

_**.x.**_

"Who the hell is calling me early in the morning?" Cheyenne asked as she looked at the caller ID and groaned "Why am I not surprised?" Then she answered it "What Ken?"

"_I thought I would tell you that all three Hardy's are talking shit about us." _Ken said

"What?" Cheyenne asked as she got mad

"_Yeah Addie is saying that she's tired of you hogging the spotlight from the other Knockouts." _Ken said

"Bull shit I hardly have the spotlight." Cheyenne growled

"_Hey don't shoot the messenger that's what she's saying." _Ken said defending himself

"Well what are they saying about you?" Cheyenne asked

"_Same old same old." _Ken said

"Oh ok." Cheyenne said "But I honestly can't believe Addie but not surprised about Jeff and Fatt talking about you."

"_You're mean." _Ken Whined

"And don't you forget it." Cheyenne smirked "Anyway thanks for the warning."

"_Don't mention it see you tonight." _Ken said

"Alright later." Cheyenne smiled as she hung up and laid back down

"Who was that?" Mandy asked still asleep

"Your mom." Cheyenne laughed

"Don't you use my joke on me." Mandy laughed still asleep

"I just did." Cheyenne laughed "Anyway that was Ken the Hardy's were talking shit about him and I."

"All three or just Jeff and Fatt?" Mandy asked still asleep

"All three." Cheyenne said

"What did Addie say?" Mandy asked

"She basically said that she's tired of me hogging the spotlight." Cheyenne said

"What the hell is she talking about you're on Explosion more than Impact hell if anything she hogs the spotlight not you." Mandy said getting up completely

"Exactly but you know how the Hardy's are." Cheyenne said

"Good point they're dumb fucks." Mandy said "By the way what time is it?"

"Let me see." Cheyenne said as she looked at her phone then her jaw dropped "Its 7 am."

"I'm going to kill your brother." Mandy groaned as she laid back down "We don't get up till at least 10."

"Exactly." Cheyenne groaned and did the same thing "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Agreed." Mandy groaned as she fell back asleep

_**.x.**_

"Hey Mandy, Cheyenne are you guys awake?" Megan asked as she knocked on the door

"Please tell me it's 10." Mandy begged still asleep and Cheyenne looked on her iPhone clock

"It's 11." Cheyenne groaned and Mandy got up

"That's one hour than we expected." Mandy said as she opened the door "Give us an hour then we'll get lunch alright."

"Alright." Megan said as she walked back to her room

"Need me I'll be in the shower." Mandy said as she went to the shower and Cheyenne started playing games on her iPhone

_**.x.**_

"That's a bunch of BS." Rosa said as her and the others were at a local Subway and Mandy and Cheyenne told them what Addie and her brothers said about Ken and Cheyenne

"Exactly she has more of the Spotlight than you." Megan said

"Her brothers got to her that's what." Mandy said

"Well she does hang out with her brothers a lot." Rosa said "She must be really close to them."

"Who the hell can be close to their brothers? Mine is MISTERRRRRR ANNOYINGGGG." Cheyenne laughed then paused for a minute "ANNOYINGGGGG." Then the others laughed

"I think my brother is annoying too when it comes to your brother." Rosa said "Hell Katie thinks her brother is annoying and he brother is a freaking legend."

"Well my brother isn't annoying unless he acts like a pansy." Mandy said

"When he's a heel he's a full pansy." Laughed Cheyenne "But when he's a face he's awesome."

"I wish I had a little brother who turns out to be huge like Tom's storyline." Mandy said as she was referring to her boyfriend Tom's (A.K.A Crimson) Storyline with Red "Sadly I don't but my brother is awesome anyway and he likes Tom."

"Maybe because he isn't a player like Patrick was before he dated Sammy." Megan said

"Could be." Mandy smiled "Anyway what's the plan for tonight?"

"Make Addie pay." Cheyenne smirked

_Me: What could Cheyenne and MRM be planning? I hope it's good. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I told you about the Ideas I have for this story :D :D I am so glad I can update :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So we have any matches tonight?" Cheyenne asked as her and MRM arrived to their locker room

"We're teaming up with our brothers to take on the Hardy's and Melody." Rosa said

"Isn't Melody dating Fatt?" Cheyenne asked

"She must like fat guys." Mandy laughed "Because when other guys asked her out she rejected them."

"And they were hot." Megan said

"Melody's taste in guys sucks." Mandy said

"We all figured that out the minute she started dating Fatt." Cheyenne laughed

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Megan asked

"She's in Glamorous and dating Matt Hardy what do you think?" Mandy asked and the others laughed a bit

"Good point." Cheyenne laughed

_**.x.**_

"The following 8 person tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal Matt, Jeff and Addie Hardy and their tag team partner representing Glamorous Melody!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out with Matt, Addie and Melody in which Melody was wearing a Glamorous shirt, Red Skinny Jeans and a pair of red high heel boots. Addie had on a Black T Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse low tops. When they got in the ring Melody kissed Matt's cheek and they all scowled at the Audience

"And their opponents first from Fairfield, Connecticut Rosa and Matt Morgan!" JB Announced

Matt's theme played and he and Rosa came out which Rosa had on a Loungefly Love Sugar Skull T-Shirt, Grey Skinny Jeans, and a pair of grey Converse High Tops. When they got in the ring they stared at the Hardy's and Melody as Ken's theme played and he came out with Cheyenne

"And finally their tag team partners from Green Bay, Wisconsin the team of Cheyenne Anderson and Mr. Anderson!" JB Announced

Cheyenne had on one of her brother's latest T-Shirts, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Combat boots. When they got to the stage Ken did his pose and a mic came down and Cheyenne rolled her eyes as her brother started talking

"Ladies and Gentlemen assholes alike tonight my team will beat Jeff, Fatt and Traitor Hardy." Ken said then he looked at Addie "Yes sweetheart I'm talking about you since you left my sister and Mandy to fight off Glamorous and I heard your reasons for doing it. But tonight you guys are going to pay." And when Ken was about to finish off his sentence Cheyenne pushed the mic away and went to the ring then Ken called her a party pooper and followed Cheyenne to the ring and got in and started the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Rosa and Addie and when Addie was in position Rosa did her finisher _Rose Blast _which is her own version of the Tombstone Pile driver and pinned her and won before her brothers and Melody got her off

"Here are your winners Mr. Anderson, Cheyenne Anderson, Matt Morgan and Rosa Morgan!" JB Announced

After they won the ref raised their hands and they celebrated a bit but then ran out of the ring when Immortal and Glamorous ran in and they had a stare down with them then looked at each other for a minute then they ran back in and attacked Immortal and Glamorous but it was too much as they got attacked themselves.

Then Mandy, Megan, Doug, Allen, Kurt, Scott, and Tom ran into the ring and chased off Immortal and Glamorous and all of them had a stare down with each other.

_**.x.**_

"Ok you guys couldn't wait for us to get out there and back you up?" Doug asked as Cheyenne, Rosa, Ken and Matt were resting

"I know but they were asking for it." Ken groaned

"I agree with Ken for once." Cheyenne smiled and groaned

"But we can't afford to have you four injured." Kurt said

"Hey Allen and Mandy would have done the same thing as us." Rosa said

"Why do you think we're staying out of this?" Mandy asked

"Our point is that we have to have a game plan around Immortal and Glamorous." Kurt said "We can't attack them up front."

"You're right." Rosa groaned "No more attacking Glamorous like that."

"You guys made the smart choice."Scott said as he left along with Kurt

"So I heard that Young Hardy decided to join her brothers." Allen said

"I'm not surprised I knew she would join her brothers sooner or later." Tom said

"Come to think of it I'm not surprised that she turned her back on me because I'm Ken's sister." Cheyenne said

"I guess when it came to hating you and Ken Addie finally listened to them." Doug said

"She's going to get it." Cheyenne groaned

"I agree and believe me you and MRM are not the only Knockout's mad at her." Allen said

_**.x.**_

"Excuse me what are you making me do?" Addie asked as she was in Katie's Office/Locker Room

"Apologize to Mandy and Rosa for your actions over the past few days." TNA TV and World Champion Katie Borden said

"I'm not listening to you Borden." Addie said rudely "I only listen to Immortal."

"Oh ok well if you won't apologize then I'll make Cheyenne the number 1 contender for the TNA Knockouts Championship and you won't get a shot at all for a year." Katie said sternly

"You can't do that Borden!" Addie yelled

"I can and will." Katie said "I have more power than Immortal don't forget. At the next tapings you will apologize and if you don't…well you know the consequences." Then Addie got red and left

_Me: Oh oh Addie is in a trap will she get out by doing the right thing or will she find a way to get out of it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Is Katie an awesome boss or what?" Cheyenne asked as her and MRM were at a Pizza Hut

"Oh yeah." Mandy Smirked "If she don't apologize to you and Rosa she's not getting a shot for a year."

"I hope she doesn't because that way she won't get a title shot." Rosa smiled as she got a bite of Pizza

"For a year." Megan smiled

"If she apologizes or not I really don't care the damage is already done and she won't mean it anyway." Cheyenne said as she took a bite of her pizza

"She's a Hardy what do you expect?" Mandy asked as a fan came over to them

"Um may I have your guys' autographs?" The fan asked nervously as she had a pen and pad in hand

"Sure who do you want us to make it out to?" Cheyenne smiled as she took the pen and pad

"Make it out to Becky." The fan said still being nervous and Cheyenne, Mandy, Rosa and Megan signed it and handed it back to her

"There you go all four of our signatures." Smiled Mandy

"Thank you you're so kind." Becky smiled "Unlike that Addie Hardy person."

"Wait she refused an autograph?" Cheyenne asked in shock

"You bet and she was rude about it." Becky said with a little sadness in her voice "But you guys are really nice."

"You bet we are we love the fans." Mandy smiled "And don't let one knockout who hates them get to you alright?"

"Alright." Becky smiled happily "Thank you." Then she walked away

"I honestly can't believe Addie right now." Rosa said "Refusing to give a fan their autograph it's just not right."

"I thought she loved the fans like us." Megan said

"I thought so too but boy are we wrong." Cheyenne growled as she started eating her pizza

"If she don't apologize to you I'll force it out of her!" Mandy yelled and people looked at her and she turned red "Sorry guys something personal continue with your business." Then everyone continued eating "Why do I keep yelling in public?"

"I honestly don't know." Cheyenne said as she finished her slice of pizza then went to eat another piece of pizza

"Well anyway after that performance Addie will pay because now Mandy is on her tail." Mandy growled

"Make it the rest or MRM." Megan said

"Yeah." Rosa said

"And Cheyenne don't say it's only you she's attacked Rosa and I too and I know she'll go after Megan too." Mandy said

"When she does I'll be ready." Megan growled

"Nobody messes with MRM and lives to tell the tail." Mandy asked "Just ask Christy."

"I remember." Cheyenne smirked "Glamorous is without their leader right now."

"But Lizzy is the leader right now." Megan said

"Then I'll Injure her too and Ellen and Jenna." Mandy growled

"Going down the leader pecking line?" Cheyenne asked as she smirked "Smart then Glamorous will be down to three people."

"Exactly." Mandy smirked "But before I take out the rest of Glamorous I'm going to take out Addie Hardy."

"Hey she attacked me mostly so if anything I should attack her." Cheyenne said

"You're right." Mandy said "You take her out we'll help."

"Exactly." Rosa said

"Thanks guys." Cheyenne said as she finished her pizza "I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"Later I'll catch up in a few." Mandy said as Cheyenne left

_**.x.**_

"What a night." Cheyenne said as she laid down on her bed and got her iPhone out and started playing on it then got an Idea "If I tell Katie what happened then Addie will sure get it." Then she smirked and sent Katie a text

_Katie Addie was being a bitch to a fan who just wanted an autograph I know the fan told me herself and I know the Wrestlers and Knockouts have the right to refuse Autographs but they can't be bitches about it am I right?- Cheyenne_

Then after a few Minutes Katie replied

_Right thanks for bringing this up Cheyenne I'll have a talk with Addie about making our company look bad- Katie_

_Thanks Katie do I have to go to any house shows this weekend or next?- Cheyenne_

_So far no so you have two weekends off to do whatever- Katie_

_Thanks again Katie- Cheyenne_

_Don't mention it- Katie_

"She is such a good person." Cheyenne smiled as she played on her iPhone

"Who Katie?" Mandy asked as she walked in

"Yeah Addie is in more trouble and I get a couple of weekends off." Cheyenne smiled

"She is an awesome boss." Mandy smiled as she got out her Blackberry "I'm going to ask for the same and have my sisters group take over for mine." As she was referring to her sister Samantha's Group the Evil Angels

"I'm not so sure that Samantha can work the next couple of weekends since she wants to take care of Patrick." Cheyenne said

"You mean make out with him and all that?" Mandy asked "Please that's not taking care of him that's doing it with him." Then Cheyenne laughed a bit

"You would do the same thing with Tom." Cheyenne laughed

"Hey we haven't had sex yet alright." Mandy said "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Alright." Cheyenne said "I'm going to sleep wake me up at 10 tomorrow."

"Alright night." Mandy said

"Night." Cheyenne said as she fell asleep

_Me: Why does Addie keep digging her own Grave? I blame Immortal mostly. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
